


Problems of Truth

by HighWarlockIvy



Series: Soulless and Afraid [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Body Swap, Hurt Magnus Bane, Malec, he get mad, i don't believe Imogen is heartless, loving alec, magnus is also a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockIvy/pseuds/HighWarlockIvy
Summary: Magnus just needs someone to believe him.Alec hopefully will.





	Problems of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm digging the body swap.

He tries to catch his breath as the Shadowhunters leave the cell, and he can see Alec watching from afar. Magnus, trapped inside Valentine's body, is strapped in the chair, having just undergone more torture by the Clave. 

He'd tried to control his anger during it, knowing it wouldn't help his case. But he'd had enough stupidity. "You Nephilim never listen", he had yelled. 

He couldn't understand why no one would listen. 

He lifted his head, Alec still standing far from the cell, watching intently and looking to be trying to understand what was going on. Magnus looked at him, really looked, and Alec cracked.

He walked toward the cell, slowly, cautiously. Magnus tried to stay calm, but his desperate jerk in the restraints caused Alec to stop for a moment.

They exchanged a look, and Alec frowned. He looked like he saw something within Magnus, something different. 

Alec began walking again, towards the door. He punched in the code to enter, and the door opened.

Magnus just watched him, eyes desperate. Alec stopped at the door, still watching. He took a deep breath before entering.

"Alexander-"

"Don't," Alec interrupted, looking at him sternly. "Why are you doing this?"

Magnus' breath hitched. "I'm not..." he stopped, clenching his eyes shut, and taking a deep breath. "I'm not doing anything, Alec." He calmed with those words. "I swear."

Alec licked his lips, thinking. He looked to be biting his tongue and contemplating what to say next. "Magnus is back at his loft, and you, Valentine, are not going to trick anyone, especially me." 

"Alec-"

"I know Magnus, and I know Valentine."

"Alec, you clearly don't know me enough."

Alec scoffed. "But I do, Valentine." Alec saw Valentine (or Magnus, he just didn't know) sag as if in defeat. "You lie. You manipulate people to do whatever you want, and believe whatever you can get them to believe. Do you think I haven't forgotten what you've done to Clary? To Jace?"

Magnus spoke quickly, trying to rebuttal. "Listen, Alec, please... please, just hear me out."

"Why?" Alec asked brutally. 

Magnus made a small sound, close to a whimper. "Because you love me."

Alec suddenly flashed with anger, getting close and pushing him against the chair further, hands on his collar. "Stop it," he yelled.

"No," Magnus yelled back. Magnus was positive he'd never felt such fear. He'd been abused my past lovers. Forced into things he didn't want to do, hurt, and broken by them. But he never, ever, could have believed that Alec would be one to do this to him too, even in this particular situation. "Ask me anything, Alexander, please." His voice became more desperate, more hectic. 

Alec seethed through his teeth, annoyed. He pushed Magnus again, and stepped back. "I'm leaving," he said, heading for the door.

Magnus began struggling, his wrists bruised and blistered from rubbing against the restraints. "No, please, Alec, please."

Alec stopped, never having heard Valentine beg like that. He turned around slowly, seeing him sigh in relief. "Valentine-"

"Ask me anything," Magnus said again. "Anything..." he whispered. 

Alec clenched his jaw, fisting his hands. "Okay," he said. "Okay, alright..." he calmed, hands unclenching. "Where was our first date?"

"Hunters Moon," Magnus answered immediately. "We played pool, and I hustled you. You gave up a shot because you thought I was upset, but you didn't know how good I actually was. You didn't like the beer either, but I found it adorable that you kept drinking it."

Alec's eyes widened slightly. "How do you-?"

"And then we talked at the bar, and you found out about my 17,000, and I found out about your zero. But I didn't mind, and you didn't mind. At least you didn't until we got back to the loft. You kissed me and said "relationships take effort."

Magnus was speaking so fast, so desperately. 

Alec swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "And you said?"

Magnus' breath was shivering, and he was trembling, because Imogen Herondale was coming towards the cell with two other Shadowhunters and Magnus feared. Feared so hard. He looked back at Alec. "I'm all for effort."

Alec gasped, stepping back, shocked. Magnus began struggling harder, wincing when his wrists rubbed more. Imogen and her Shadowhunters were now in the cell, wrapping the gag around Magnus' mouth, and Alec still hadn't said anything, and Magnus worried he didn't believe him. 

Magnus heard them speaking some words about a son and death and how he was responsible, and Alec please, say something. 

All Magnus heard next was "prepare him for execution."

Magnus sagged in defeat, breathing out hard and closing his eyes. 

Alec, please, please say something. Please...

"Wait," Alec suddenly said, and Magnus opened his eyes, looking down. "Imogen, can I speak to you, please?"

Magnus didn't watch Imogen, just continued to look down, but he heard her and Alec step out of the cell and speak quietly to each other. Magnus couldn't hear them. 

He still didn't look either. He closed his eyes again, and for the first time in centuries, he prayed. He prayed to God that this would work, that everything would be okay, that they would believe him. 

Please, God...

He heard them shuffle back in, and finally, finally, he looked up. He quit struggling a while ago, but he jerked one more time, even though it was weak. 

Imogen looked at him, really looked. She took a deep breath, licked her lips, and straightened her shoulders back. She opened her mouth, and Magnus felt light. "Uncuff him."

The two Shadowhunters looked at her confused. "Inquisitor?" One asked.

"Now," she said. "We have a problem. A big one."

"Miss," the other began. "Don't tell us you believe the guy."

Imogen looked offended. "And don't tell me how to do my job, now uncuff him."

They hesitated, but grabbed their stele's and unlocked the restraints. Alec bent down in front of Magnus, pulling the gag down. "Magnus?"

Magnus breathed, feeling such relief. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

Magnus tried to stand, but stumbled, feeling the pain from previous torture. Alec caught him, looking down at him softly, but with a mix of unsurity. Magnus could understand. He was in the body of Valentine Morgenstern. 

Magnus was breathing hard, and he swallowed. He looked up at Imogen. "Thank you, Inquisitor."

She nodded. "Remember, though, if this is a trap, we won't hesitate to run a blade through your heart."

Magnus swallowed again. "I understand. But it's not a trap, okay? We have to find my body, and get him out of there."

"Aren't you more worried about getting yourself back?" Alec asked. 

Magnus shook his head, standing up stronger, though still leaning on Alec slightly. "Well, yes, but Valentine has my magic. First of all, he doesn't know how to control it, so anything could go wrong. Second of all, he could learn how to control it, which then something would definitely go wrong."

Imogen looked at Alec. "We need to use you as bait."

Magnus shook his head. "Alec will not be put in danger," he struggled to speak suddenly, as if fighting off pain. 

"Magnus," Alec said softly. "It'll be fine. He doesn't know that I realized that you're not Valentine. Therefore, he doesn't understand that I know he isn't Magnus. It's the smartest way. I can lure him to the Institute and get him in here. Then we can trap him, and get you out. From there, we can figure out how to switch you back. Okay?" 

Magnus looked like he still didn't like the idea, but knew it was the only way. He nodded, though reluctant. "Okay, what do I do in the meantime?"

Imogen looked at him. "You need to play your part. Valentine has to believe that we don't believe you. Therefore, you stay in the chair until he gets here. We will not hurt you, however. You will be alone."

Magnus breathed, nodding. "Okay, okay, I can do that." He coughed. 

"I do need to apologize, however," Imogen began, looking at Magnus. "We didn't believe you, and you have suffered the thin mercies of the Clave. For that I apologize." 

Magnus was shocked. Utterly shocked that the Inquisitor was apologizing to a Downworlder. Magnus coughed again, swallowing and wincing. "I-um... it's okay?"

He didn't know what to say. 

Alec helped Magnus stand straighter. "I'm going to go get Valentine, I'll be back, okay? I promise," Alec spoke softly. "We will fix this." 

Alec looked at Imogen, and she nodded. Alec felt guilty, but he helped guide Magnus back to the chair, and gently sat him down. He took in a sharp breath as he reapplied the straps, but not as tight as they were before. He gently put his hand on Magnus' knee and turned and left.

Magnus breathed hard as Imogen and the other two Shadowhunters left next. 

He began praying again.

...

Alec stood in front of Magnus' door, focusing on keeping his breathing calm and adrenaline low. He had to do this perfectly. He couldn't afford to mess this up. 

He didn't need to knock either. He was always welcome inside. Magnus never locked the door anyways, and he doubted that Valentine thought about locking the door. 

He walked inside, calling out Magnus' name, voice so far smooth as it always was when he spoke to his boyfriend. Valentine had taken Magnus' jacket off, wearing the same clothes as yesterday and hair and make up the same. 

It was evident he hadn't slept or showered or anything. 

"Hey," Valentine said, trying to sound like Magnus, though Alec could hear something wrong with it. His smile was tight. 

Alec smiled like he always did. "Hey," he replied. "Are you feeling better? You look like you haven't slept."

Valentine shook his head. "Um, no I didn't. I couldn't sleep."

Alec looked concerned, though he felt disgusted knowing that he had to look sorry for that murderer. "I'm sorry. And I hate to put more baggage on you, but you're needed at the Institute."

Valentine looked nervous, almost like he was weary of going back there. Which Alec was sure he was. "Why?" His voice sounded cold. Alec knew his facade was breaking down.

"Valentine has been begging to speak with you."

The real Valentine rolled his eyes. "Of course he has," he murmured. "I'm afraid I'm not up for it."

"Magnus, we really need you. I need you." Alec knew hitting him with that would be the key. If Valentine rejected, it would be evident that he wasn't Magnus. He knew Magnus would never turn Alec down.

Valentine rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, okay. You know I'd do anything for you."

Alec could hear nothing but annoyance in his voice. 

"Good," he said. "Lets go." He was smiling as he turned around.

And they got ready to head out back to Institute.

...

Magnus sat calmly in his chair, trying to avoid moving his wrists too much. Though every few minutes the blisters would itch, and he couldn't push it away. 

He heard someone enter the dungeons, and he saw Imogen Herondale come towards his cell. She didn't enter, but she did speak to him from the glass. "Alec called. They're on their way."

Magnus nodded, not speaking. 

Imogen looked uncomfortable. In a way, she looked guilty. "I am sorry you must stay here until they arrive."

Magnus blinked, again shocked that she was apologizing. "It's okay, I understand it was hard to believe. But I will explain how it happened, if you want."

Imogen looked curious, but shook her head. "It will not be necessary. At least not now. Just try to stay as comfortable as possible. This won't last much longer."

Magnus could tell she was trying to reassure him. Though he couldn't understand why. She'd never cared about Downworlders before. Why should she care for him?

He thought he'd ask. "Madame Inquisitor?" His voice was rough, and hoarse. Probably from screaming for someone to just listen to him. 

She looked at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound offensive, but why do you keep trying to make sure I know everything is going to be okay?"

Imogen blinked, looking down for a moment. She seemed to be thinking about what she wanted to say. "I just feel like I've done you wrong."

"But you've never cared about doing any Downworlder wrong in the past. Why am I different?" He didn't ask it unkindly.

She didn't look offended either. Though she did look a little hurt. She swallowed before speaking. "You're all over my family's records. You've done much for the Herondales in the past, and I've always considered you something of a... family friend." Magnus' eyes widened. "And I know you're not Valentine, but I feel strange saying these words to his face."

Magnus nodded. "I understand."

She blinked again, taking a deep breath. "It will be okay, though. Like Alec said, we will fix this. Valentine deserves the death that we almost ignited upon you. You deserve..." she stopped, unsure if it was okay to say what she was about to say. "You deserve nothing but good. Because you are good."

Magnus gasped at her words. He tried to figure out what she said, and he knew he heard her, but he couldn't quiet comprehend them. He'd never heard something like that said to him from someone in high ranks within the Clave. 

"Thank you..." he said, though he did sound confused at the same time. 

She suddenly looked awkward, but got her stance back when they heard the doors to the dungeons open. Out came Alec and Magnus. Or rather, Alec and Valentine. 

"Ah," Valentine began, using Magnus' voice at its highest pitch. It was too high, however. Too unlike Magnus. "Imogen Herondale. Trying to get information from Valentine?" He smirked, and Magnus, from within the cell, felt anger surge through him. Pure anger. Enough to make him pull at his restraints.

"I'm going to kill you..." Magnus whispered. 

Valentine laughed, and Alec strayed away from him a little. He didn't like the way he was looking at Magnus. "Good luck with that while being restrained down in that chair."

Magnus looked angry, Alec thought. A little too angry. "You bastard," Magnus said louder.

"Ouch," Valentine said sarcastically. "That wasn't nice."

"Why don't you come in here, then... "Magnus"," Magnus said through seething teeth. 

"Silence, Valentine," Imogen said in a rough voice, but also urgent to tell Magnus to calm down. 

Alec was watching Magnus twist his wrists within the chair, and Alec's heart shattered a little bit. He was so desperate; so angry. Alec had never seen him like that. 

"No," Valentine said. "I'll go in."

Alec smiled, seeing that Valentine was falling right into their trap. 

Imogen nodded, moving out of the way for Valentine to enter. 

Suddenly, he was in the cell, in front of Magnus, smirking. He knelt down in front of him, still looking cold. He put his hand on Magnus' cheek, who jerked back aggressively, a low growl in his throat. Suddenly, Valentine's hand was in the Agony rune, pushing down a little, and Magnus grit his teeth. He still looked pissed either way. 

Valentine pushed down harder, and Magnus couldn't push back the smallest of sounds. He was trembling with anger. 

Suddenly, however, a syringe was plunged in Valentine's neck, and he slowly fell to the floor, Magnus' pain going away. 

Finally, Valentine was unconscious. 

Imogen, leaving the syringe in his neck out of spite, helped Magnus out of his restraints, Alec suddenly at his side. 

...

Two hours later, they'd manage to get Azazel to break the spell, and switch them back. However, Magnus wasn't done.

An hour after, when Valentine was back where he was supposed to be, in that damned chair, Magnus stood in front of him, Alec and Jace watching from far away. 

"Problem?" Valentine asked tiredly. 

Magnus didn't even speak before he lost it.

He was punching and kicking and punching again, and he managed to split his lip and give him a black eye before he heard Alec call his name and felt Jace and Alec's arms around him, holding him back.

"Magnus, calm down! It's okay," Alec yelled, trying to keep Magnus back. 

Magnus loosened a bit, and suddenly felt exhausted. "Magnus, it's okay. It's okay, you're okay."

Magnus was breathing deeply, and his vision began clouding and he made a small sound, much like a sob. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, falling to an exhausted sleep, Alec catching him. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and his knees, picking him up bridal style. 

Magnus had managed to beat Valentine so hard he lost consciousness. 

Jace looked concerned. "Is he okay?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, he's just tired. That's all. He's been hurt and I can't imagine what's going on in his head."

Jace nodded, clapping Alec on the shoulder. "Take him home, Alec. Be there for him."

Alec was hesitant, and gave one disgusted look at Valentine before nodding at Jace and taking Magnus home.

...

Magnus wasn't okay. He wouldn't be okay for a while. 

But he also knew Alec was with him. 

He would be there with him.

He always was.


End file.
